Diskussion:Warpblase
he . mein text wurde aber ganz schön modifiziert ; ) --Micha81 20:56, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, es gibt halt Regeln, an die wir uns alle halten ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:58, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Aber das ist kein Problem, die kann man als "Anfänger" gar nicht alle kennen, dafür sind wir erfahrenen Nutzer ja da--Bravomike 20:59, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::ja. danke troztzdem für die korrekturen der links usw. ; ) --Micha81 21:06, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::: cool, der artikel wird grösser (inhalt). many thx. --Micha81 21:06, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :PS: es war ja nicht böse gemeint, sry wenn das so rübergekommen ist. Wir haben alle so angefangen :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:09, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::ja. so siehts auch schon viel besser aus. und was dazu gelernt (->Mit Hilfe [ [ Der Reisende | des Reisenden ] ] .. )--Micha81 21:12, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::: Ich will auch noch mal meinen Senf hinzugeben lass dich hier nicht von uns Ärgern :) wir sind halt ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt und wir mischen uns auch gern in die Artikel ein (ist ja unser Job) aber wenn du Micha81 nicht gewesen währst, wer weiß wie lange dieser Artikel noch rot geblieben währe.--Klossi 21:50, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Verwandte Artikel -> Siehe auch? Den Doppelten Link könnte man vermeiden, wenn wir "Siehe auch" als Überschrift nehmen, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:26, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Hab ich jetzt mehr oder weniger als das glaiche gesehen (die beiden Überschriftvarianten, nicht die Artikel), aber auf jeden fall ist Deine Variante gebräuchlicher, ja, änder mal besser. PS: Wegen des Bilder größer: Trekcore hat leider nur http://tng.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=78&pos=22, was dem ersten Bild ziemlich genau entspricht--Bravomike 21:29, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::ich finde die bilder sind alle gut zu erkennen wenn man sie anklickt. das warpfeld ist gut zu erkennen. --Micha81 21:34, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Tja, aber besser ist, wenn man sie erkennt ohne sie anklicken zu müssen. Das ist allerdings bei solchen Displayanzeigen und dann noch in einer Gallerie praktisch unmöglich. So wie es im Moment ist wird vermutlich schon das Optimum sein.--Bravomike 21:36, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Naja. Die ersten beiden Bilder IMO nich so ganz. Man erkennt grade so, die Warpblase aufm Display, selbst wenn man sie anklickt. Zur Reihenfolge: ist nich das: Bild:Warpblase5.jpg repräsentativer als erstes Bild? Könnte das nicht als erstes in die Galerie? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:37, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ich würde es fast sogar als thumb aus der Gallerie rausnehmen, damit man großes was für den Artikelanfang hat--Bravomike 21:38, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Genau. Micha81? Einverstanden? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:39, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) : macht ihr mal ; ) jedenfalls, chronologisch ist es 1.jpg-7.jpg. danke @ roggan für die abänderungen am text (die klammern usw.) --Micha81 21:42, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Gemacht und... naja... (Was ist eigentlich aus Nr. 4 geworden?)--Bravomike 21:45, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Nich Bravomike überlesen Na die Titel von den Bildern sind für den Artikel selbst ohne Bedeutung. da kann auch die 100002 als erstes stehen :) (ich habs nur geändert, weil ich klammern nich mag ;), mein Deutschlehrer hat immer gesagt: Klammern klammern was aus... das is hängen geblieben) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:47, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) : ; )))))) - also - nr.4 hab ich irgendwie nicht gespeichert. weiss auch nicht. - wegen den klammern: : ))))) --Micha81 21:51, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Naja...jetzt fehlt ja nummer 4, bist du der Meinung, dass das korrigiert werden muss, Bravomike? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:59, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Korrigieren? Was denn? Dass die Bilder Nr. 5, 6 und 7 existieren, aber keine 4...? Nein, ich glaube, das muss nicht unbedingt korrigiert werden... Genauer gesagt halte ich das für vollkommen egal ;)--Bravomike 22:02, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Wollt ja nur fragen...hast natürlich recht. Aber (ich will ja nich betteln), könntest du nich dein Herz erwährmen und dem Roggan den Gefallen tun und die Bilder größer machen, Micha81? Würde mich freuen...(auch wenn ich der einzige bin, den das stört) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:06, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :einen moment. habe noch einen text hinzugefügt. wie findet ihrs? --Micha81 22:20, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Sehr gut, eine kleine weitere Erläuterung war auch nötig. Ich habs ein wenig in den restlichen Text eingebunden, damit es nicht so alleine steht.--Bravomike 22:24, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Wird denn in der Episode von einer Quantenrealität geredet? Wenn nicht, könnte es doch ein Link zu Quantenmechanik werden. Und was für Enititäten sind gemeint? Entität im Sinne von Gegenständen, oder wie? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:27, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Quantenrealität habe ich verlinkt, weil das, glaube ich, in einer anderen Episode so ähnlich beschrieben wurde und zumindest ein kanonischer Begriff ist. Aber vermutlich passt er hier wirklich nicht. Sollte doch auf Quantenmechanik umgeändert werden--Bravomike 22:28, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::hmmm. also es handelt sich bei der warpblase um ein universum was sich schliesst - das universum (die blase) ist also die ganze zeit noch da.--Micha81 22:31, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Und was hat das mit der Quantenrealität zu tun (bin kein Physiker^^)? Kompromiss: Hier den Link zu Quantenmechanik und dort in Externe Links den WP-Link zur Viele Welten Theorie? Einverstanden? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:32, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :moment. das ist falsch: Nach und nach verschwinden alle Crewmitglieder, das Universum und schließlich soagr die ganze USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). '' - das universum (de blase) ist die ganze zeit existent! --Micha81 22:33, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Am Ende der Folge flieht doch Beverly durch die Öffnung. Danach ist doch die Warpblase weg. -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 22:35, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :ja aber das universum bleibt bis zum schluss da. es schliesst sich die ganze zeit weiter.--Micha81 22:39, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Achso, stimmt, dann muss es andersrum heißen. ''Nach und nach verschwinden alle Crewmitglieder, die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) und schließlich das gesammte Universum. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= ::Als ich es geschrieben habe meinte ich vermutlich eher Weltall als Universum, man kann auch einfach die begriffe austauschen. Oder alles noch mal neu formulieren, auch wegen Quantenrealität--Bravomike 22:42, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::aber Beverlys Weltall ist doch ihr Universum = Warpblase--Micha81 22:44, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Jetzt steht ja drin: Beverlys Universum, das geht also so vom Ausdruck. Was ist denn nun wegen Quantenrealität? Kompromiss angenommen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:46, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Ach so, ja, das ist das Beste, nur noch eine hübsche Formulierung wie zum Beispiel In einem alternativen Universum oder so, nicht so direkt. Einverstanden, Micha81?--Bravomike 22:48, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::ja ; ) --Micha81 22:50, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Und ich werde nicht gefragt :P Wer machts? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:52, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Der, der fragt--Bravomike 22:53, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Aber die Erde gibts doch noch, selbst bei Beverly, oder? Also ist doch die letzte Hinzufügung ein wenig zu pauschal, oder? Zumindest wissen die doch, was die Erde ist?! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:59, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja, sie schon, sie weiß ja alles noch, aber ich vermute mal, am Ende hätte selbst der Computer nicht mehr gewußt, was die Erde ist--Bravomike 23:01, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Na dass sie es wusste, is klar. Aber dass alle anderen selbst die Erde nich mehr kannten, daran kann ich mich nich mehr erinnern (sry, wegen der dauernden Fragerei), die Episode is arg lang her... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 23:02, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :; ) - eine kleinigkeit: ähnlich einem alternativen Universum - es IST doch ein alternatives universum, nicht ähnlich. hm.. ansonsten ist der artikel spitze geworden ; ) danke für die hilfe --Micha81 23:05, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Naja, wenn es aber nicht direkt gesagt wird, ist es nicht canon, eher spekulation. (Vergess die Bilder nich^^) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 23:07, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :ja... also ich überlege gerade... am ende versucht sie ja nach tau alpha C zu kommen, aber tau alpha c existiert ja plötzlich nicht mehr. also planeten/galaxies verschwinden definitiv. wie ist das mit schiffen? ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern dass schiffe verschwinden. ist auch erstmal egal. was ist mit den bildern? : ) nr 4 gibts nicht und nr 1 und 2 habe ich leider nicht grösser.... sorry --Micha81 23:10, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ja, mit dem Verschwinden von Planeten und Galaxien hast du recht, das bleibt auch so drin. Schade, dass du die Bilder nich größer kriegst. Ist ja auch nich so schlimm, wenn ich der einzige bin, dens stört. Und das Ominöse Bild 4 ist eben auch verschwunden :) da kräht kein Hahn mehr danach. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 23:17, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC)